


I Won’t Let You Be Denied

by nocturnalmesmerism



Series: Ineffable Wives [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is bad at being a Demon, F/F, Fluff, Ineffable Wives, Insecure Crowley, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Praise Kink, Sorry guys, ill add tags as i remember how to tag things, im incapable of writing crowley without one, not sorry for that, that is still prevalent whether they’re banging or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalmesmerism/pseuds/nocturnalmesmerism
Summary: All at once she felt shamefully neglectful of her angel. All she wanted in the last six millennia was to be able to do things to make Aziraphale happy, and now here she was letting the care go the wrong direction. This had to be rectified as soon as possible.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Wives [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499498
Comments: 18
Kudos: 233





	I Won’t Let You Be Denied

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you hiding in your rooms from your relatives this thanksgiving, this is for you 😔✊🏻 (Also fuck you christopher colombus)

Crowley was getting antsy, she was grasped by a very familiar urge to indulge Aziraphale, provide for her in some way. As much as she had taken every opportunity to do so in the past, she was realizing that recently it had been the other way around, which felt wrong in a way she couldn’t begin to describe. 

Aziraphale had been taking care of her in ways she wouldn’t have ever even thought to ask for; Tying her up, telling her sweet things until she could no longer stand it, pushing her to the edge over and over before finally giving her her release. It was ecstasy every time, but Crowley had to wonder _What is she getting out of it?._ She knew Aziraphale didn’t like to be on the receiving end of sexual attention, and she never came while she was giving it to Crowley. 

All at once she felt shamefully neglectful of her angel. All she wanted in the last six millennia was to be able to do things to make Aziraphale happy, and now here she was letting the care go the wrong direction. This had to be rectified as soon as possible.

\- - - 

The plan was going perfectly; she had presented Aziraphale with tickets to a showing of Hamlet and basked in the warmth of her bright smile and the fondness in her eyes. Before the play she had surprised her by taking her out to a new up-scale restaurant, one Aziraphale had been dying to try for some time. Aziraphale wiggled excitedly in her seat in that way of hers, beaming at Crowley, and she knew there was nothing she wouldn’t do for her.

“My dear, I meant to say, you look so lovely in your suit! Very handsome.”

Crowley flushed, but didn’t let her pleased embarrassment distract her. This was about making _Aziraphale_ happy.

“Not nearly as good as you, Angel. You’re stunning.” 

Crowley tried to be earnest. She meant it, truly she did, but millennia of being berated and punished for every show of weakness or emotion made it difficult. Thankfully Aziraphale took it as the genuine compliment it was.

“Thank you very much, my dear girl. I’m glad you like it.”

Crowley felt both relieved and bereft when Aziraphale’s tender gaze was distracted away from her as their food arrived. She was not prepared to handle looks like that, but she secretly reveled in them all the same.

Watching Aziraphale eat was, as always, captivating. The appreciative sounds and expressions, and the return of her happy little wiggle in her seat when something particularly pleased her. Crowley watched her, struggling to keep the fond smile on her face to a minimum, and when Aziraphale finished her plate, Crowley swapped it out with her own, as usual. The food knew better than to stay at anything but the perfect temperature. As always, she had ordered per Aziraphale’s “recommendation” which was all but guaranteed to become her second serving.

“My goodness, we simply _must_ come here more often, that was absolutely scrumptious.”

“Sounds like a plan, angel.”

“My dear, I really cannot thank you enough.”

“Don’t mention it.”

\- - - 

Much like at dinner, while Aziraphale watched the play, Crowley watched Aziraphale. Her sweet angel could still be such an open book, even after all this time, or perhaps Crowley was just very well-versed in reading her. She reacted to the play as if it were her first time seeing it, every time. It was a joy to watch expressions openly steal across her face in response to the show. 

Afterwards Aziraphale was practically glowing, bouncing on her heels excitedly as they walked, talking about different instances of the play she had seen, and how this one compared.

“But, overall, did you enjoy it?”

“Yes, of course, my dear! I enjoyed it very much!”

Crowley looked down, unable to fight back a relieved smile.

“Good, good.”

“Did you?”

“Hm?”

“Did you enjoy it, my dear.”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Crowley waved her off. Who cared if _she_ liked it, she did prefer comedies, but the real show was in seeing Aziraphale enjoying herself.

Aziraphale tilted her head quizzically, but didn’t question further.

\- - - 

During the ride home, Aziraphale linked their fingers together, driving away some of the coldness that always lingered on Crowley’s skin. 

“I truly can’t thank you enough, love.” Aziraphale murmured, “It was such a wonderful evening.”

“No need to thank me, angel, really. I’m just glad you liked it.”

\- - - 

In the bookshop, Aziraphale pulled Crowley into a deep, slow kiss. The lights were out, but neither of them felt inclined to pull apart long enough to turn them on. Crowley cupped her face in her hands and pulled back to kiss her cheek, then to bury her face in Aziraphale’s neck, breathing her in and wrapping her arms around her neck.

She finally forced herself to pull away after a long moment of just holding her close. She entwined their fingers together and tugged Aziraphale to follow after her.

“Come on, angel.”

Aziraphale laughed, “It’s _my_ flat. Where are we going, dearest?”

“You’ll see.”

She led her up through her bedroom to a bathroom that definitely had not been there when they left. It was quite big, and had a bath sunk into the floor and a walk-in shower, with all sorts of soaps and such.

“What’s this then?” Aziraphale asked teasingly.

Crowley hesitated, suddenly embarrassed. “Can…” her face flushed and she felt that this was a foolish idea.

Aziraphale took her hands and stepped in closer, “What is it, my heart?” She asked softly.

“Can I- er. Can we shower together?” and then immediately, “You can say no. Actually don’t worry about it it was stupid I’ll just-“

“Darling, stop.”

Crowley’s mouth clicked shut and she looked back up at Aziraphale, who cupped her face in her hand, stroking and her jawline.

“That sounds lovely.”

“Oh.”

Crowley’s shoulders slumped in relief, and she felt a bit sheepish over her obvious anxiety. 

“Just relax, dear. You don’t have to try so hard to please me.”

She scoffed, though not unkindly, “Angel, of course I do.” 

Aziraphale’s brow furrowed “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been doing so much for me, and I haven’t been taking care of you enough. Aziraphale you’re- you’re _everything_ , all I want is to make you happy.”

“Dearest, for as long as I’ve known you you’ve been taking care of me. Turning up every time I was in trouble. Skipping across consecrated ground for me, you beautiful foolish girl. And all I did in return was, for a very long time, deny you. I should think it’s high time that I do take care of you.”

“No, no, Aziraphale, it’s okay. I understand why. You’re perfect. Why would you have wanted a demon?“

“Oh, my dearest heart, _of course_ I _wanted_ you. I’m so sorry. How horribly I have treated you, to have somehow made you believe I wasn’t desperately in love with you. I have been for a very long time, my dear. I was afraid, for you, for me. For _us_. I’m not afraid any longer.”

Crowley was quiet for a moment, before lowering her head and squeezing Aziraphale’s hands in hers.

“Angel, I _like_ doing things for you. You deserve the best. Nothing makes me happier than knowing I’ve made you happy. I love you.”

“Didn’t it occur to you that I feel the same way? Darling girl, it’s a privilege to take care of you. I like knowing you feel safe with me, that you trust me.”

“It just feels a bit backward. Sort of wrong, to not be doing everything I can for you. You shouldn’t have to worry about me.”

“Do you like it when we do those things together, my dear?” Aziraphale looked quite suddenly concerned.

“I do! I really do. Maybe a bit too much, I think.” Crowley laughed, a bit self-deprecating.

“Nonsense, the _point_ is for you to enjoy it! And it’s hardly a sacrifice for me to watch you come undone under me,” Aziraphale’s eyes went a bit dark, and her voice turned to a purr. “I rather like knowing that I have such an effect on you, my dear.”

Crowley shivered and looked wide-eyed at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale suddenly straightened, leaning out of her space in the process and smiling, a bit angelic, and a bit smug. “Now, I believe you said something about a shower?”

\- - - 

Crowley wrapped her arms around Aziraphale from behind, squeezing lightly, and pressing her face against her bare back.

“Just tell me if I do something you don’t like, angel.”

“Of course, my darling.”

With her blessing, Crowley produced a washcloth and reached around Aziraphale to wet it under the warm spray. She picked a bar of soap that smelled of jasmine and honeysuckle, and added it to the mix. Aziraphale sighed and relaxed as Crowley gently, reverently ran the cloth across her shoulders, down between her shoulder blades and over her back.

Crowley admired the expanse of skin in front of her, constantly covered by layers and layers, never exposed to the warmth of the sun. And oh, how Aziraphale practically _glowed._ Crowley wasn’t quite sure if it was the steaming water pattering down on and around them, or perhaps just a natural expression of her divine nature. She was beautifully soft as well, lovely rolls and curves. She was in awe when she turned Aziraphale to face her, and got on her knees to wash her belly, her sides and her thighs. She was so soft and smooth-skinned Crowley could cry. She let the washcloth rasp against the insides of her thighs, the beautiful lightning stretch marks there. She briefly let it dip between her legs, where she did indeed have an Effort manifested, as she always did, but didn’t linger.

Aziraphale put a hand on Crowley’s head, stroking over her damp hair fondly.

“Come back up here, dear girl. Come back to me.”

And what could Crowley do but obey? She stood and continued to gently wash her, having abandoned the cloth to feel the warmth of their skin together. She ran her soap-slick palms over her collarbones, down to gently cup under her breasts, over her arms. No centimeter of Aziraphale’s skin was left unexplored, and Crowley felt content. She was doing what was good and right, serving her angel, taking care of her.

“My dear, I feel so very peaceful and relaxed. Thank you, Crowley. You’re so incredibly good to me.” The last sentence was barely murmured, covered in potent affection and love.

“Dearest, would you like me to- well,-“ She reached towards her.

“No, angel. This was just for you, come to bed, relax, read one of your books. I’ll still be here in the morning. Just let me give to you.”

Aziraphale’s eyes were brimming with unshed tears. She had never before been so cherished, treated as a precious thing rather than and expendable cog in ‘The Great Plan’. Crowley had always been good to her, but now, without fear of retribution or punishment, she was better than good. Perfect, loving, doting. She pulled Crowley into an embrace, leaving only enough space between them to press kisses all over her face. 

“You splendid creature. How did I deny myself your love for so long?”


End file.
